


Nitori's Question

by BurntHoneyy



Category: Free!
Genre: Business Man Sousuke, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rated M for language, Teacher Nitori, Teacher Rin, long relationship, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Nitori and Sosuke have been dating since the end of Sosuke's last year of high school and go out to celebrate their 9 year anniversary, where Nitori has something important to ask.





	Nitori's Question

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is dedicated to my friend im sorry it took me 23 years to post this  
> also i wanna mention that this isnt one of my otps and i havent watched the anime recently so if they seem OOC, thats why im very sorry  
> i also normally dont switch POV so thats new to me i know each switch is very short im sorry x2  
> please leave kudos/comments !! thanks !!  
> 

The parent teacher conferences were finally over and Nitori was more than ready to head home. His and Sosuke dinner reservations were at 8 and looking at the clock on his desk, he saw it was just after 7. He never understood why these meetings took so long just for kindergarten students.

“Nitori?”

The gray haired man looked up from his desk and over at the classroom’s doorway where Rin stood. Nitori and Rin had grown to be closer friends once Rin graduated. He was the first person Nitori confided in about wanting to be a teacher, and arguably the most encouraging.

“Hey, why are you here so late?”

Rin didn’t answer right away, putting his hands in his jacket’s pockets. “Field trip stuff, and I could ask you the same thing.”

“Parents love talking about their kids.” Nitori answered, standing up as he finished packing his messenger bag.

Nitori never expected Rin to be a teacher as well, although his position as a gym teacher was more fitting. He was also one of the school’s swim coaches but that part came at no surprise. Nitori was soon following Rin out of the classroom and locking the door behind him.

“I thought you and Sosuke had a date or something.”

“We do, I’m flattered you’re expressing your interest in our love life.”

A light blush crept onto Rin’s face at Nitori’s teasing, and Nitori chuckled as he stumbled over his words. “I-I’m not expressing interest, fuck off. I don’t care.”

“Mhmm.”

Nitori continued teasing his friend further which eventually earned him a rough shove as they walked out the front doors of the school.

 

✰

 

“What are you doing?”

Sosuke only lifts an eyebrow at his boss who was approaching his desk. He knew he was dangerously close to being late to his and Nitori’s date but the reports needed to get done before the weekend.

 

“Sosuke, you said you’d be gone by six.” Tentomushi had her arms crossed as she stood in front of his desk, wearing a look of concern.

“I thought I would be caught up but it seems to be taking longer than I had initially expected.”

Tentomushi lowers her arms then reaches over the desk to take the folders of paper Sosuke had placed next to his keyboard. “I’m not having you miss your dinner with your boyfriend. You’re leaving now, and I will finish this. You can thank me later.”

Tentomushi didn’t give Sosuke a chance to say anything as she turned away, retreating back into her office. Sosuke couldn’t help a small smile come on his face and quickly finished packing up his briefcase for the day. It was nearing their 9 year anniversary and since they both worked on the actual date, they had decided to go out on their weekend off.

Sosuke never could have imagined they would stay together this long, or even get together in the first place. There were many things that changed about Nitori since they start dating, but a few things remained the same. Like the way his ears got red when he was embarrassed, he laughed at every joke even if it wasn’t funny-

“Hold the door, please!”

Sosuke only granted the request since he recognized the voice, even if they’ve only met a handful of times in the past.

“Hey, thanks- Sosuke!”

Sosuke only gave the man a single nod as he entered the elevator. “Hello, Makoto.”

The doors closed and the quiet, elevator music served as the awkward silence between the two business men until Makoto finally overcame his surprised state.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here.”

“Oh.”

Sosuke knew it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other. As their two companies were running a trial launch for a new product, Makoto was the one who volunteered to oversee the program.

Sosuke just didn’t think that they would run into each other on his first day here. The elevator passed a few floors before Makoto attempted conversation again.

“How are you doing?”

“Good, yourself?”

Makoto seemed surprised that Sosuke continued their conversation but the black haired man knew if he didn’t play nice, Makoto would tell Nagisa who would tell Momo who would then tell Nitori, who would give him another lecture about the importance of manners. He loved his boyfriend but his teacher voice should stay in his classroom, or in the bedroom on certain occasions.

“I’m good, too! I’m not sure if you knew but Haru and I have been dating for a while and we recently got a puppy. I’ll tell him you said hi, if you want. Haru, not the puppy...”

“Sure.”

Sosuke wasn’t sure how he felt about working on the top floor of the building anymore. He could handle daily small talk with co-workers but with people he vaguely remembered from his high school days? That was another story.

 

♡

When Nitori pulled to park into their garage, he frowned at Sosuke’s missing car. It was half to 8 and since Sosuke didn’t work too far from the apartment, Nitori trusted he would be home in time. He’s never been late to any of their dates and on the rare occurrence he was, he would more than make up for it. Nitori cleared his throat to get the intimate memories from the front of his mind, switching his focus towards what he was going to wear tonight.

Sosuke was always the one with the better fashion sense, Nitori thought to himself as he closed the garage door and walked into the attached hallway. Nitori and Sosuke have only been out to high-end restaurants a handful of times and as Nitori wasn’t a fan of suits, it was likely the reason he struggled so much to pick out what to wear. Sosuke on the other hand looked amazing in suits and Nitori had convinced him many times to just stay at home so they could engage in other activities.

A blush appeared on Nitori’s face for the second time that night and he decided to pull out his phone to distract himself, as he boarded the elevator and selected the appropriate floor. When the elevator dinged, he walked to his apartment quickly as they didn’t have much time to leave once Sosuke arrived. In instances like these, Nitori was thankful they lived in the center of downtown since the restaurant was even closer to where Sosuke worked. There was beautiful scenery as well and Nitori often managed to get Sosuke out of the apartment for walks, or at least when it wasn’t winter he would.

As Nitori made his way into the apartment, he didn’t bother locking it as he knew Sosuke would be home any minute. He dropped his messenger bag off on the couch before making his way to their bedroom, tugging his shirt off as he walked. He tossed it on the bed before pulling his trousers off and walking to his dresser.  
Maybe he’d be able to put something semi-okay together without his boyfriend’s help.

 

✰

 

Sosuke parked in the garage, not feeling too guilty when he saw the snow still melting off of Nitori’s car. They both must have been caught up at work today, Sosuke thought as he made his way to the elevator.

Talking with Makoto definitely brought back some flashbacks that Sosuke didn’t often think about. Although they never really talked, Sosuke was glad that the other man made an effort to keep it friendly.

Makoto wasn’t an unfriendly person anyway but he still hoped he left him with a positive impression. Especially since he’ll probably run into him more over the next months, as their companies continue to work together.

Turning the doorknob to his and Nitori’s apartment, Sosuke was thankful that Nitori left it unlocked. As he placed his briefcase near his boyfriend’s bag on the couch, a smile grew on his face when he heard a groan from the bedroom. Sosuke stood in the doorway for a moment and admired the view of Nitori’s long legs as he stood pants-less, ruffling through the dresser.

“You could just wear that.”

Nitori jumped at the sudden deep voice behind him and Sosuke made his way over, giving him a kiss before he had a chance to complain at being spooked. When they pulled apart, Sosuke assisted him in finding an appropriate outfit then began undressing himself. Sosuke would probably never admit it but he found a lot of joy out of picking Nitori’s outfits.

“What time is it?” Sosuke questioned as he began changing outfits.

“Fifteen to eight... we’re going to be late, aren’t we...?” Nitori thought to himself, walking into their connected bathroom.

Sosuke finished changing and when he joined Nitori in the bathroom to style his hair, he felt the gray haired man’s eyes on him. There were very few days that Sosuke could resist Nitori’s traveling gaze and today was not one of them.

“I can drive.” Sosuke stated as he left the bathroom, still feeling Nitori’s eyes watching him.

Sosuke waited by the front door of their apartment and when Nitori came out to join him, he was wearing a nervous smile. When questioned about it, Nitori just grinned bigger and leaned up to give the taller man a kiss on the lips. Sosuke didn’t question it further and the drive to the restaurant was quiet, but not awkwardly so. They were holding hands as Sosuke drove, running his thumb over Nitori’s knuckles. He knew Nitori was still nervous about something but trusted if it was important, they would discuss it over dinner.

 

♡

Nitori knew that Sosuke knew something was up. The fact that Sosuke knew was only making Nitori more nervous. The gray-haired man tried to calm himself down by convincing himself their conversation would go well but he really had no way of knowing. They’ve never talked about marriage or how many kids they wanted. Nitori didn’t even know if Sosuke wanted kids. What if he didn’t want kids? Nitori knew

Sosuke was aware of how much he adored kids, he was a teacher for god’s sake. Surely he would have mentioned if he didn’t want any. Right?

“What’s bothering you?”

Nitori looked over at Sosuke in the driver’s seat and gave him a reassuring smile, even though he knew his boyfriend could see right through it. “Nothing, you know how I feel about driving on ice.”

Sosuke was quiet for a moment then a small smile grew on his face and he squeezed Nitori’s hand. “You’ve always been a bad liar, Nit... we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“No, we will. Just over dinner.”

“You’re scaring me.” Sosuke withdrew his hand as he pulled into the parking lot. “Am I in trouble?”

“No!” Nitori said, laughing.

“Did I get a bad grade, Mr. Aiichiro?”

Nitori laughed again, more blush appearing on his cheeks. Sosuke finished parking the car and they soon were sitting at their table and browsing the menu.

“Now I’m remembering why we don’t go out that often.”

“I think the kid’s menu might be cheaper...”

Nitori peered over his menu to see Sosuke smiling at his own joke before looking back down at his own menu.

“I’m not that short anymore.”

“Okay.” Nitori looks over again to see Sosuke trying to keep his smile from growing but when he made eye contact with his boyfriend, the taller man couldn’t help it. “I’m not.”

“Okay, maybe half an inch but-”

“An inch and a half, thank you.” Nitori says, sitting up straighter.

Sosuke raises an eyebrow. “Oh, wow, that’s impressive.”

Nitori’s smile grows as their playful banter continues, helping rid Nitori of his nerves. Although he was still second guessing whether he should still propose during their dinner. The waiter came soon and after they placed their order and he returned with their drinks, Nitori couldn’t help but smile at the man that sat across the table from him. He never imagined that their friendship would evolve into something like this.

“How was work?” Nitori asked, taking a sip of his water.

“It went well. My presentation was moved to Tuesday but the meeting I had today was good... and I ran into Makoto as I was leaving.”

“Makoto? Like, Makoto Makoto? From the Iwatobi swim team? What was he doing there?” Nitori’s face displayed all kinds of curiosity.

“Our companies are running a trial program for a product and he’s overseeing it.”

Sosuke then went on to relay the details of their brief elevator conversation and Nitori couldn’t help laughing as he thought about how uncomfortable his boyfriend must have been.

 

✰

“How were the kids today?”

Nitori put a hand on his face and Sosuke smiled, knowing he was in for a long story.

“Well, they were really good before lunch. Then Olivia saw the picture of us I keep on my desk and began an impromptu show and tell of everything on my desk. Katy asked who you were and so then I had to think of the best way to explain to a group of mostly five year olds what ‘gay’ means. Thankfully, since kids are so much more understanding than adults, it didn’t take too long but... it was a lot... For me, not them.”

Sosuke couldn’t stop himself from chuckling but kept it relatively quiet. As Nitori slowly grew more confident over the years, he also developed his sense of humor. Sosuke usually was the last one to crack a smile at a joke but something about Nitori and his way with words had the man laughing first. Nitori finished his day’s story with a mention of Rin, Sosuke’s interest picking up.

“I think he likes Momo more than he pretends to.”

Sosuke frowned, thinking over Nitori’s statement. While Nitori and Rin have grown to be closer friends, Sosuke and Rin have improved their friendship since high school but it would never be like it was.

“He offered to help Momo babysit.” Nitori added, Sosuke raising his eyebrows.

“Are you sure his cat wasn’t held at gun point or something?”

Nitori laughed, the sound music to Sosuke’s ears. “No! He told me himself.”

“I think... we should consider the possibility that Rin has died and this is his clone.”

“Sosuke!” Nitori covered his mouth with a hand to keep himself from laughing louder but the man continued.

“Have you head of the Avril Lavigne conspiracy theory?”

Nitori reached his other hand over the table and place it on top of Sosuke’s, smiling. “Let’s the leave the conspiracy theories for another time when we’re not at on our romantic date.”

Sosuke smiled and agreed, turning his hand over to hold Nitori’s. They moved the conversation to the weekend, since they both had it off. Since their schedules at work usually never lined up to spend time together during the week, tonight being a rare occurrence, they chose this weekend to celebrate their 8 year anniversary. Nitori had gotten sick right before their plans last month so Sosuke knew he was going to try to make up for it somehow.

“We can do whatever you want and I won’t complain.” Nitori started. “Not even a little bit, I promise.”

“I don’t think it’s smart to make promises you can’t keep.”

“Well... what did you want to do?” Sosuke only had to lift an eyebrow and smirk for a blush to creep up on his boyfriend’s face. “Other than that.”

“Do you think Rin would let us watch his apartment for the weekend?”

“You want to spend our weekend together house-sitting?” Nitori deadpanned, but Sosuke’s smirk returned.

“We could use his hot tub again.”

Sosuke knew the memories from when they were at Rin’s New Years party flew into his mind as Nitori’s face flushed even pinker, immediately taking a drink of his water. He tried to ignore Sosuke’s amused smile, responding when he was sure the redness in his cheeks reduced.

“I-I could ask. I don’t know if he planned on staying overnight at Momo’s though.”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Sosuke!”

Sosuke smiled at his boyfriend, taking a drink of his own water. Sosuke had the party’s memories in his head along with a full intention to make new ones. Their food came a few minutes after and Sosuke was admittedly a bit anxious to hear what Nitori wanted to talk about. However, Nitori was no longer coming off as nervous so he didn’t want to remind him if he had changed his mind, or if he forgot.

“I love you.”

Sosuke glanced up from his food, taken back by Nitori’s sudden statement. He was staring at him with such emotion in his eyes that it left Sosuke speechless for a few seconds.

“I love you too.”

He felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

 

♡

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, I just have a question.”

Rin went quiet and Nitori rolled his eyes from his spot in the passenger seat when a mumbled swear left his friend’s lips on the other end of the phone.

“Wh-what is it?”

“Can Sosuke and I spend the weekend at your place? I want to use your hot tub.”

“Oh, uh, sure, I guess. You still have a key?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just don’t fuck in it.”

“Rin!”

“What’d he say?” Sosuke asked, looking over at his flushed boyfriend curiously but Nitori only shook his head.

“Or my bed, or the kitchen.”

“Rin, I’m hanging up now.”

“The couch is fine as long as you don’t stain it.”

“Thank you, Rin. Bye.”

“Have fun.”

Nitori disconnected the call as Rin’s laugh made it’s way to his ear and he ran one hand down his face, sighing.

“He made a sex joke, didn’t he?”

“Mhmm.”

Sosuke let out a small laugh then placed his hand on Nitori’s thigh. Nitori placed his on top then looked over at his black-haired boyfriend. He loved him. He loved this man and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and in that moment, all of Nitori’s doubts flew out the window into the cold, winter air.

As soon as Sosuke parked in their garage, Nitori was already unbuckled and had climbed over to sit in his boyfriend’s lap. He kissed him hard, moving one hand to tug in his hair and the other to rest on his shoulder. A moan escaped the smaller man’s lips when Sosuke moved a hand to grab his ass, the other hand squeezing his thigh. Nitori pulled back after a moment, moving one hand to push lightly on Sosuke’s chest.

“I was going to ask you during dinner but I didn’t. I love you so much, Sosuke. Will you please marry me?”

When Sosuke’s expression changed so suddenly, a wave of panic almost washed over Nitori but it disappeared just as quickly as a genuine smile appeared on his face. Sosuke initiated an even deeper kiss, pulling Nitori’s body closer against his own so there was no space left in between. When the kiss ended, they were both left breathless and panting but Nitori was still searching Sosuke’s eyes for a verbal answer.

Sosuke moved his hands to cup Nitori’s face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Yes, Nitori, of course I will.”

A huge smiled covered Nitori’s face and he moved his arms around Sosuke to hug him tightly, moving his face to the crook of his neck. A surprised moan left his lips when he felt Sosuke’s hands squeezing his ass once more. Sosuke moved one hand to pull Nitori’s head back by his hair, a gasp leaving the smaller man’s lips.

The taller man took that his chance to completely take over, roughly shoving his lips against Nitori’s and they both jumped when he had pushed him against the horn. Nitori laughed lightly then moved to open the door.

“Maybe we should get upstairs first.”

Nitori could only blink when Sosuke moved his hand away, blush flooding his face when Sosuke moved him so he was able to feel his bulge against his ass. Sosuke moved both his hands to Nitori’s waist, keeping him still as he moved his mouth to leave rough kisses on his neck.

“Or we can fuck in the car.”

If Nitori wasn’t blushing before, Sosuke’s suggestion sure had him blushing now. The gray-haired man was a moaning mess and had no idea how he did it, but somehow he had convinced his now-fiancee to stop. Nitori took a moment to catch his breath and when he was about to speak, he squeaked at Sosuke tilting the seat back and his hands were now on his chest.

“Sos-”

“We did this in high school, don’t be nervous.”

“Sosuke, I-”

“You were really bossy that night.”

“Sosuke...” This time his name left Nitori’s lips as a moan as Sosuke began grinding their bodies together. “Ah... Sosuke, please...”

Nitori leaned down, his mouth pressed against his ear and smiled when his phrase caused the older man to blush. “Let’s get to the hut tub first.”

 

✰

“It’s a lot cleaner than I expected.” Sosuke commented as they walked through the front door.

Rin’s apartment was closer to the school both he and Nitori worked at, which meant it was a nicer apartment as well. Sosuke tossed their overnight bags on the couch as Nitori was making his way towards the enclosed balcony. The taller man walked up behind his lover, startling him when he placed his arms around his waist. The gray-haired man let out a sound of surprise then left his grip, approaching the hot tub.

Sosuke returned to the couch to change as he watched Nitori turn the machine on, a silent hum now accompanying the noises from the heater. Nitori’s eyes were traveling over Sosuke’s skin as he first took off his sweatshirt then removed his sweatpants. As Sosuke expected, a blush fell on the man’s cheeks after the final piece of clothing was removed then an amused look replaced it when the taller man pulled out his swimsuit.

“It’s a hot tub, not an Olympic pool.”

“These are more comfortable.”

Nitori lifted an eyebrow, smiling as he made his way over to his fiancee who was no longer naked. When he reached him, he ran a finger from his chest down his toned stomach before taking a step back to pull off his own clothes and Sosuke’s eyes returned the favor of admiring the other man’s body. When Nitori removed his underwear, his body was turned just right so that Sosuke could only see his ass.

His ears were red as Sosuke slowly moved a finger down his back to his ass where he cupped both of the firm cheeks roughly. Nitori stepped away from him as he pulled on his own speedo, laughing when he saw Sosuke pretending to pout. They walked out onto the balcony and Nitori closed the screen door so Rin’s cat wouldn’t follow. Sosuke was the first to step into the water, smiling at Nitori to join once he was seated. Nitori returned the smile as he entered the water, walking over and sitting on Sosuke’s lap and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck as well.

Sosuke smiled, closing the distance between them by capturing Nitori’s soft lips then moving his mouth to the shorter man’s neck. The small moans leaving Nitori encouraged the taller man to continue, Nitori becoming louder when he moved his hands to squeeze his ass then higher pitched when Sosuke became rougher. He suddenly lifted him up a bit so that he was able to give Nitori’s collarbone and chest the same treatment, enticing more moans from the smaller man.

“Sosuke...” Nitori had one hand in Sosuke’s hair, the other tightly gripping his shoulder. “Rin said... no fucking in the hot tub.”

Sosuke chuckled and brought Nitori back down to sit on his lap, his quiet moan indicating he felt the bulge pressed against him. Sosuke moved his mouth to nibble on Nitori’s ear before he spoke, his voice dropping an octave.

“Rin doesn’t get to say where I fuck my fiance.”

Sosuke couldn’t tell if Nitori’s face was red from his statement or from the steam.


End file.
